The Lost Upland
by DefyingGravity67
Summary: REWRITTEN! This is a story about Glinda Upland. but not just Glinda, this is a story about her mother,Samantha, and the rest of her family, and how they got to where they are. Of how Glinda came to be, of love, of loss, of hurt, and of strength and love. Good can triumph over evil, but at what cost? Awful summary, please read and judge from that.
1. Prologue

The Lost Upland

Prologe

For over 200 years the Uplands had ruled over Gilikin. They ruled fairly and justly and stuck to their vows like glue.

_To uphold the dutys to their people, their family, and to all of Oz._

_To rule justly and kindly and with a fair hand and heart._

_And to put others before their own hearts desires. Duty before desire_.

These vows have always been upheld. Always. Often at great personal sacrifice. The ancient laws where strenuous to say the least. To rule, they where required to marry and produce an heir within two years of marrying. Once that was done, they could be sworn in after 6 months. Should the heir die during their rein, The crown would pass on to the next born legitimate child, if there wasn't one, the crown would pass to the rulers next born sibling, then the siblings first born. And if the ruler was an only child unable to produce another heir, the Uplands would lose the crown at the rulers death.

For over 100 years, the Uplands leading rivals, the Uppercrestts, have struggled and plotted to take the crown. They where a cruel family. They stole and schemed, lied cheated and otherwise abused their power. If they where to rule, Gilikin would fall into ruin.

This is the world Samantha Upland was born into.


	2. Rainy days and Mondays

Well I did it. I started rewriting the story. I changed things and put in things I forgot and fixed lots and lots of plot holes. I really hope you guys like this, I know I know I do. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Enjoy =)

The Lost Upland

Chapter 1

A 13 year old Samantha Upland stood in the rain crying softly. Her childhood friend and sweetheart Damion Rosewood was moving

"I don't want you to go..." she whispered, the rain masking her tears.

The tall 15 year old Damion touched her cheek "I know.I don't want to go but I have to." He brushed a limp blond lock off of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He hated seeing such sorrow in her soft emerald green eyes. "please..." She threw her arms around his neck and burred her face.

Damion wrapped his arms around her thin body and held her as she cried "Shh...shh its ok...I'll write you every day..."

"Its not the same..." She mumbled into his shoulder. She felt him sigh and then gently push her back so he could look at her with his deep brown eyes "We'll get through this. Your strong Sam. You'll be ok."

"But...but..."

"Our friendship is strong. It'll survive anything. " He looked over to the carriage. They where waiting on him "I have to go. I'll write I promise. It'll be ok just hang in there" He hugged her and then left before she could get a word in edgewise.

As the carriage rumbled away Sam stood in the rain watching her friend and childhood sweetheart leave "But...I think I love you..."


	3. Bad News

The Lost Upland

Chapter 2

19 year old Samantha Upland knocked on the door to her Mothers study,then opened it softly and poked her head in "Y-you called me Mother?"

Jenipher Upland, ruler of the Gillikin, looked up from her paper work "Yes, my dear. Come in and close the door."

Sammy came in and closed the door behind her "what is it Mama? Is there something wrong?"

Jenny set her pen down "Have a seat"

Sam sat and frowned _This wont be good... _

The Queen of Gillikin stood and went around her desk "Sam, your 19 and your expected to take the throne soon. You need a husband. I've tried to give you ample time to find someone. But it hasn't happened. I'm sorry Sam but your father and I have entered into negotiations for an arranged marriage for you"

Sam's eyes widened "What? Mother please no! Not that! I'm trying to find someone but..." _they're all rich snobs..._

"Sam you've forced out hand. I cant rule forever." she thought back to her check up three days ago with Karin, the family's doctor

"_You cant keep this up Jenny. The stress will kill you. Your blood pressure is through the roof. If your not careful you could have a heart attack or worse. Sam needs to take over or you'll die..."_

"_Karin there must be some way-"_

"_There isn't Jenny. I think she'd rather take over and have you there to guide her than have to take over because of the death of her mother. I'm sorry, but its Sam's time..."_

"But I'm not ready! I'm not smart enough! I don't want to yet!

Jenny's eyes flashed in anger "Enough! I'm sorry Sam but its got to happen. Your sister Erika is too young and isn't allowed to rule unless you die with no heir. You know the rules." She got up and gave her daughter a hug "I'm sorry. I didn't want to Sammy. But you'll be well off."

Sam sniffed "Who?" was all she could manage to ask

Jenny bit her lip "John Underwood. He's from a rich family up north. He'll provide for you and keep you safe"

"H-how old?

Jenny held Sam tighter "He's twenty nine going on thirty" her heart broke as Sam let out wail and began to sob into her chest "I'm so sorry baby,but its for the better. Its for the Better"


	4. Damion

The Lost Upland

Chapter 3

"Damion will you get up already!? Come on The Uppercrests are almost here!"

The 21 year old groaned and fell out of bed "ImupMother." he groaned.

"You've got 30 minutes to be dressed and waiting down stairs! Don't you dare ruin this for us!"

_You mean like how I ruined the last 4? _He yawned and got up and went to shower and dress.

*~*~*U*~*~*

Damion stood outside with his mother and father, waiting for the Uppercrests to arrive. His parents were big supporters but he supported the Uplands...

S_ammy... _

He'd never written like he promised. He'd been so busy unpacking and then she slipped his mind and when he realized what had happened it was too late. No doubt that by now she was in an arranged marriage just like his...

The crunch of gravel under carriage wheels brought him back. Two black horses pulling a black and gold carriage came into view and came to a stop in front of them. A footman came over and folded down the stairs and opened the door.

A tall woman with strait, pitch black hair and grey eyes that could only have been Darian Uppercrestt stepped out first. She had smooth, soft looking skin and was twig skinny. Her bearing was that of a queen but she gave off an aloof air, and her eyes had a cruel look about them.

"Its an honor, Lady Uppercrestt" His mother, Arabella, came right forward and shook her hand. They began talking and completely forgot about the young girl climbing out of the carriage after her mother.

Mala Uppercrestt was tall and thin like her mother, but had dark redish-brown hair and a pair of glasses on with a pair of bright, intelligent grey eyes behind them. She stood up strait but seemed to almost collapse in on herself at the same time.

And, apparently, she was a clutz. She tripped and almost fell but Damion came forward and caught her "Easy, Iv got you"

Mala blushed deeply "T-thank you..." She hoped her mother didn't notice. "I'm Mala."

Damion bowed "Its an honor," he was just going through the motions now "I'm Damion"

"Mala, Damion come on. We'll be late for brunch" Arabellas commanding voice cut into whatever conversation they where about to have and they all went inside.

~*~*~*U*~*~*~

"So, Damion tell me about you're political views?"

His head snapped up from his untouched plate. They where all staring at him, and his mom was shooting him daggers. Malas mother tapped a fingernail on the table " What are your political views? I wont let my only daughter marry an Upland lover..."

_Shiz...what did Mother say to say?_

"Oh...well... I tend to lean more toward stricter punishments for law breakers and higher taxes...um, I'm pro slavery...Anti-Animal rights..." All things the Uppercrestts believed in, all things he hated.

Darian nodded approvingly "They will be a good match Arabella. The boys got a good head on him."

"Thank you. We where worried about him for awhile, in fact its why we moved here. To get him away from the Uplands."

"Oh! Speaking of, did you hear they're marring Samantha off?" Damions head snapped up.

"Really? To who?"

"John Underwood. He's a decade her senior! Can you imagine? I cant believe that's all Jenipher could dredge up! But then again the stupid girl doesn't deserve a young man. I heard a rumor, just a rumor, mind you, that she's actually infertile! Why waste a decent man on that?"

Damion clenched his fist under the table but kept a strait face. He wanted to jump up and choke the awful woman.

He barley noticed as the women and his father got up to go discuss the marriage. Not until Mala touched his arm gently did he get pulled out of his thoughts and stood to follow, his head still wandering elsewhere.

_Sammy..._


	5. Nothin's Gunna Harm You

The Lost Upland

Chapter 5

"Damion? Hello is anyone home?" Mala waved a hand in his face

"Wha? Yeah, sorry my mind was elsewhere"

Mala sighed and stopped walking. They where at Uppercrestt manor, touring the rose gardens. "Damion you can talk to me. I know you don't want to be forced to marry someone but if we're going to make this work, we have to start with trust. You can trust me, I promise"

_Shes definitely not her mother, that's for sure... _"There's nothing wrong. I'm just a bit tired" He took her hand and gave it a squeeze "Really, don't worry about it."

Mala just nodded and sighed. He'd been like this since the first time they'd met. Always polite, always kind, always distant. The hand squeeze was the first real sign of affection he'd shown her. Maybe there was hope. She smiled shyly and squeezed his hand back "You know, I think we could maybe-"

"Mala!" The young girl jumped and turned to see her mother coming towards her. She could tell from the tone she was in for it "Y-yes Mother?"

Darian stopped and seemed to notice Damion for the first time "I-I would like you to come with me, please. I need to speak with you." she turned and Mala hurried after her. Once they rounded a corned Darian grabbed Mala by the wrist in a vice-like grip "Ouch Mama let go please!"

Darian narrowed her eyes "Mala I heard an interesting story today. I heard a story about a girl who was caught kissing a boy behind the kitchens. Have you heard it?" her grip tightened even more and the young girl gasped in pain, tears forming in her eyes "N-no I haven't please let go! Mother there's a maid that looks like me you know that!" but she wouldn't listen.

Instead she she squeezed her hand hard, producing a sickening crack. Mala screamed and fell. Darian let go and watched Mala cry on the ground clutching her now broken wrist for a minute before kneeling in front of her and grabbing her by the jaw "Then this is a deterrent for any ideas you where getting. Your marrying Damion. Let me catch you cheating, and I'll break more than a wrist. Your such a clutz Mala, tripping all the time, tisk tisk tisk"

She stood just as Damion rounded the corner "Oh Damion I'm glad your here. Mala tripped and hurt her wrist. Can you take her to the infirmary?" Damion looked down at the girl crying and cradling her wrist "Yes, of corse" He knelt and helped Mala up "Come on. Its ok I've got you." Mala wrapped her arm around him and clung to him and he felt a shift inside himself as he wrapped his arms gingerly around the shaking girl "Don't let go...p-please..."

_Sammy... No. Sam is getting married. There isn't a Sam anymore. There cant be._

Gingerly, Damion pulled Mala close and kissed the top of her head "I wont...I promise"


	6. A Walk to Remember

The Lost Upland

Chapter 5

"Damion? Hello is anyone home?" Mala waved a hand in his face

"Wha? Yeah, sorry my mind was elsewhere"

Mala sighed and stopped walking. They where at Uppercrestt manor, touring the rose gardens. "Damion you can talk to me. I know you don't want to be forced to marry someone but if we're going to make this work, we have to start with trust. You can trust me, I promise"

_Shes definitely not her mother, that's for sure... _"There's nothing wrong. I'm just a bit tired" He took her hand and gave it a squeeze "Really, don't worry about it."

Mala just nodded and sighed. He'd been like this since the first time they'd met. Always polite, always kind, always distant. The hand squeeze was the first real sign of affection he'd shown her. Maybe there was hope. She smiled shyly and squeezed his hand back "You know, I think we could maybe-"

"Mala!" The young girl jumped and turned to see her mother coming towards her. She could tell from the tone she was in for it "Y-yes Mother?"

Darian stopped and seemed to notice Damion for the first time "I-I would like you to come with me, please. I need to speak with you." she turned and Mala hurried after her. Once they rounded a corned Darian grabbed Mala by the wrist in a vice-like grip "Ouch Mama let go please!"

Darian narrowed her eyes "Mala I heard an interesting story today. I heard a story about a girl who was caught kissing a boy behind the kitchens. Have you heard it?" her grip tightened even more and the young girl gasped in pain, tears forming in her eyes "N-no I haven't please let go! Mother there's a maid that looks like me you know that!" but she wouldn't listen.

Instead she she squeezed her hand hard, producing a sickening crack. Mala screamed and fell. Darian let go and watched Mala cry on the ground clutching her now broken wrist for a minute before kneeling in front of her and grabbing her by the jaw "Then this is a deterrent for any ideas you where getting. Your marrying Damion. Let me catch you cheating, and I'll break more than a wrist. Your such a clutz Mala, tripping all the time, tisk tisk tisk"

She stood just as Damion rounded the corner "Oh Damion I'm glad your here. Mala tripped and hurt her wrist. Can you take her to the infirmary?" Damion looked down at the girl crying and cradling her wrist "Yes, of corse" He knelt and helped Mala up "Come on. Its ok I've got you." Mala wrapped her arm around him and clung to him and he felt a shift inside himself as he wrapped his arms gingerly around the shaking girl "Don't let go...p-please..."

_Sammy... No. Sam is getting married. There isn't a Sam anymore. There cant be._

Gingerly, Damion pulled Mala close and kissed the top of her head "I wont...I promise"


End file.
